Just My Luck
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to a bording school after getting arrested. There she meets people who also got arrested and sent there. InuxKag *COMPLETE*
1. Just My Luck

Inu Yasha don't belong to me. If he did do you think Kikyo would still be alive. NO. Sorz but I hate her. DIE KIKYO DIE!!! K well I don't own Inu Yasha so yeah. Oh and the song doesn't belong to me it belongs to TLC.  
  
Just My Luck  
Kagome's POV  
  
I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Right now I'm in a hot, sticky bus heading to some stupid boarding school far away from my home in Tokyo. Why you ask? Because I got caught shop lifting and got a choice between jail or some school and of course I choose the school. Oh lucky me.  
  
So here how it started. Well of course I got caught shop lifting. What did I shop lift? Just a gold necklace, one hell of a watch, and some CD's. Hey, if you gonna use 5-finger discount you might as well get something better then a pack of gum. Well I got caught, sent to court and got sent here. Short and sweet.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm 15, lived in Tokyo with my mom, brother, and grandfather. That's good enough cause I don't like introductions so take it or leave it, I couldn't give a fuck. As you might have guessed I have an attitude problem. You'd have one to if you didn't have much of a stable family but I'd rather not get into it right this second.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Kagome sat in the bus that was taking her to her new home at some school. She sighed miserably and looked out the window. She could see her own reflection with a back round of forest. She looked over herself. Her raven black hair with blue strikes through it swayed lazily from her high ponytail. Her blue-grey eyes looked bored as she tried to memorize her surroundings. It would help if she accidentally wandered away and accidentally ran far, far away. She knew that her baggy black jeans with slits in the knee would probably stick to the seat thanks to this damn hot weather and her tight black shirt was already sticking to her sweaty skin.  
  
Kagome pulled out her Discman with her English mix CD in it and put the headphones on. She turned it on and let herself be taken away in it. She had a thing for American music and liked how it was so different but alike to Japanese music. She quietly sang to the music.  
  
Don't go chasing waterfalls Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to I know that your gonna have it your way or nothing at all But I think your moving to fast  
  
Kagome hummed to her favorite song. Waterfalls by TLC. She really liked the group and had some of their CD's and some pictures.  
  
'At least music won't abandon me.' She thought sadly. 'Like everyone else has.'  
  
Kagome looked around to see another girl in the front of the bus sleeping. Kagome thought she could be a cat youkai or something close to that. She sighed again and turned her attention back to the window and closed her eyes.  
  
It didn't seem to long that she had closed her eyes when someone shook her awake. Kagome snapped her eyes open and tore the earphones off her head.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped at the youkai who had woken her from her dreams.  
  
"Get up useless human, we're here." The cat youkai snapped back and walked away.  
  
"Fuck you." Kagome yelled and flipped her of but the girl just got off the bus. Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out of the bus. She jumped of the last step and looked up at the school. Wait, hold up, scratch that, castle. The so-called school looked more like a castle and was probably as big, if not bigger, as one. She looked around to see people and youkai sitting under trees, playing sports or walking around.  
  
Kagome bowed her head, gently shock it and sighed. "I chose this over jail, what I gotten myself into." She mumbled to herself. "Why didn't I just take the 6 months there? Stupid, stupid me. Now I have to spend 3 years here. Just my luck." Kagome lifted her head and walked to the front doors. "Just my luck." 


	2. Welcome

A/N K people think. If I owned Inu Yasha do you really think that I'd be here? Id be rich and sleepin but I cant sleep so damn. I don't own Inu Yasha and I neva will. I'm gonna go cry now.  
  
Just My Luck  
Welcome  
  
After getting the information she needed from the office, and some dirty looks from her appearance, Kagome was now walking up a flight of stairs that seemed to never end.  
  
"Gods," Kagome panted " you think they'd put an elevator or somethin so you don't die on the steps. Think people think."  
  
When she came upon the hall that her dorm would be she looked around for her room. She spotted it at the end of the hall, for some reason it wasn't near any of the other doors. Kagome shrugged and knocked on the door. There was some talking and a loud slapping noise followed be " Hentai, keep your damn hands off of my unless you want me to chop them off." Kagome lifted an eyebrow and the door opened. Kagome looked at the girl who opened the girl in slight confusion. She had long black hair that was held in a high ponytail, magenta eyes, hot pink mascara, she was wearing tight black jeans and a blue shirt. Kagome could tell she was about a year older and the girl was taller then herself.  
  
"Yeah." The girl asked boredly.  
  
(A/N I don't know if that's really a word but I like it so for now on it is a word. K. K.)  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm your new roommate." Kagome said feeling uneasy.  
  
The girl smiled brightly and pulled her in. "Oh, sorry I thought you were one of those hungry, rabid groupies. My mistake. I'm Sango, and you are?  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Well what brings you to our piece of hell, I mean paradise?"  
  
"Got arrested, sent here."  
  
"Damn them, I swear they did this on purpose." Sango yelled annoyed.  
  
Kagome looked at her confused. "What, I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Oh, no, my apologies, I didn't mean it like that it's just, well, we got sent here to for getting busted by the cops and the boys wanted someone new to scare, but looks like it their wish won't come true. To bad, I was going to enjoy freaking some new girl out."  
  
"Sorry for ruining your fun." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Sango sweat dropped and put her hand behind her head. "They're crazy and now you get to live with them too. At least there's a girl around here so I won't be alone."  
  
"Wait, who's they?"  
  
"Girl, you don't wanna know, but ya gots ta, so come on."  
  
Sango led Kagome through the entry to the living room where there were two boys playing a video game on the TV. One boy had black hair that was tied in a short ponytail with purple eyes and was wearing baggy blue jeans and a baggy green shirt. The other boy had long silver hair that ended at his lower back, golden eyes, claw like nails, two dog ears on his head that twitched everywhere, and was wearing baggy black jeans with a baggy red shirt.  
  
"K, the black haired freak right there is Miroku, and the guy with the dog ears is Inu Yasha. Guys this is Kagome, our new roommate, and sorry to say but she got sent here by court orders to so I doubt you'll be able to scare her off."  
  
"To bad." Miroku said then looked up at Kagome.  
  
Before Kagome new what was happening Miroku had grabbed her hands and was on one knee. "My dear Kagome, you are beautiful as a rose. I would be honored if you would bare my child."  
  
Sango had pulled a huge boomerang from the corner and was about to hit Miroku over the head with it but Kagome had lifted him up and put her hands on his chest and smiled warmly.  
  
"Miroku, you flatter me." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
Miroku blinked, amazed. "I do?"  
  
"No." Suddenly pink light glowed from Kagome's hands and Miroku was blasted a few feet away landing on his back.  
  
Inu Yasha just realized that someone was there and looked up at Kagome. He then looked over at the twitching Miroku and burst out laughing. "Miroku, ha ha, you look, ha ha, so stupid. You just hit on a girl with Miko powers. I thought you of all people would be able to tell she's a Miko. What a moron." Inu Yasha fell on the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome pleased. " So you're a Miko."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yup."  
  
"I'm gonna love living with you." Sango smiled brightly and put an arm across her shoulders and lead her to another door. "Let me show you your new room, my bestest buddy ever."  
  
Without a second glance, Sango and Kagome walked into their room while Miroku twitch uncontrollably on the floor and Inu Yasha gasped for air but had no luck and laughed even harder.  
  
A/N- YAY! That was fun. I love the mental picture of Miroku twitching on the floor. Sorry, sorry I'm back to reality now. So how you like. Good, bad? Review and I will be very happy. It's summer so all I have to do is notin. Ha ha good ol summer break. Laterz 


	3. Criminal Records And A Slutty Girl

A/N~ Do you really think that a 13-year-old girl can own Inu Yasha. Maybe in my dreams. I don't own him and neither do you.  
  
Just My Luck  
Criminal Records and A Slutty Girl  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed and studied her new room. It was huge. The walls were painted black and had gray carpet. There were two beds, two doors next to each bed that Kagome guessed were the closets, a desk in the corner with junk littered on it, and candles all over the room. Kagome just gaped at her surroundings.  
  
"You like?" Sango asked smiling at her new friend's amazement. "I decorated it myself, painted it too."  
  
"They let you paint it black?" Kagome asked doubtfully. No way would rich snobs let anyone have a black room at a boarding school.  
  
Sango's smile grew mischievous. "They didn't disagree, but they didn't agree either, lets just say what they don't know won't hurt them."  
  
Kagome shrugged and fell back on the bed. "I like it this way, wish I could've helped, but, oh well." Kagome closed her eyes and felt something jump onto her stomach. "What the." Kagome looked up to see a white, two- tailed cat lying down on her stomach.  
  
"That's Kirara." Sango laughed. "And I think she likes you."  
  
"Oh joy." Kagome said sarcastically rubbing Kirara's ears. "How's it goin Kirara." Kirara yawned in response and fell asleep.  
  
Sango giggled and sat down on her bed. "So, why'd you get arrested, what charges you get?"  
  
"I got three counts of shop lifting and a couple counts of disturbing the piece, I can't really remember how many times I've been busted on that. How bout you?"  
  
"Me, breaking and entering, battery, and assault against an officer."  
  
"What you do?"  
  
"Broke into my ex's house, beat the shit out of him, and decked an officer who tried to pull me off of him, I didn't mean to hit the cop, or so I tell people."  
  
"Niiiiiccccce." Kagome gave Sango thumbs up. "So what bout Inu Yasha and Miroku."  
  
"Oh, Miroku the perverted fag." Sango yelled so Miroku could hear.  
  
"I love you too, Sango dear." Miroku yelled back.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, those two did a job together. They broke into some rich guys house, blah blah blah, got busted, got sent here at 13. They've been here for 4 years."  
  
"How long have you been here Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Since I was 14, so, 2 years."  
  
"So you're 16?" "Yup."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Having fun ladies." A male voice came from the doorway and the two girls looked to see Inu Yasha standing against the frame of the door. "Sango, Kikyo's at the door, make something good up. K."  
  
Sango stood up and nodded. "Got ya." She walked past Inu Yasha and was gone.  
  
"Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Some skank who's obsessed with me. Fucking whore." Inu Yasha said disgusted with the thought of her.  
  
Kagome made a pouting face and spoke babyish. "Oh, does little Inu Yasha have an admirer, how precious, does she love you?"  
  
Inu Yasha got a freaked out look on his face and he starred wide-eyed at her. "That's fucking wrong. She ain't no damn admirer, she's a fucking stalker, and a nasty one at that."  
  
Before Kagome could say anything a high-pitched voice came from the entryway. "Inu Yasha darling, it's me, Kikyo, come here baby."  
  
Sango's voice interrupted. "Yasha ain't here, now go away."  
  
"I know he's here, what did you do with my baby?"  
  
"So sorry but last night an ax murderer came in and chopped him to pieces, now he's dead and I don't think you want to see his bloody remains. Sorry for your lose, Bu-bye now."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I see my Inu Yasha."  
  
"Fuck." Inu Yasha cursed and looked at Kagome. "If you go out there and get rid of Kikyo then I'll love you forever."  
  
(A/N~ hehe, I always say that and of course you know that they'll fall in love. Oh damn ruined the surprise, wait there never was a surprise but o well. Back to the story.)  
  
"Fine, and touch me and die, got it." Kagome said taking Kirara of her stomach and standing up.  
  
"Damn, PMS, just go, get here away, kill her if you must. Wait, just kill her, it'll be easier." Inu Yasha said moving so Kagome could leave.  
  
Kagome passed him and walked out into the living room. She just realized how big it was. It seemed as big as here living room and kitchen back at her old home in Tokyo. Though it was big there was barely anything in it. The was a red, beat up looking couch against one wall, a medium sized TV against the opposite wall with a gaming system and games, a large CD player and CD cases scattered around it and posters up everywhere.  
  
Kagome walked past the kitchen where food cartridges and wrappers littered the counter and bottles and cans lay here and there.  
  
She walked up the entry hallway where Sango stood yelling at some one. Kagome stopped next to Sango and looked at this Kikyo girl. Inu Yasha was right. This girl really was a slut. She wore tight pink short shorts, a very tight pink tub-top, pink high-heels, had long strait black hair, well manicured nails, way more make-up then a couple, I mean hundred clowns, and stood there with one hand on her hips. If this girl was walking on a sidewalk Kagome would have easily thought that she was a cheap hooker. Kikyo gave Kagome a dirty look. "Who's the wannabe. Looks like Sango's got another loser friend, oh wait, Sango you don't have friends, that's right I forgot."  
  
Sango hands turned into fists and her knuckles turned white in anger. "Unlike you Kikyo I don't have to pay people to be my friends and I don't have to give guys blow-jobs so they'll look at me."  
  
Kagome was just as angry at being called a wannabe and having some slut dips her new friend. "Callin me a wannabe when your dressed like some skanky ho, take a look at yourself in the mirror, your scaring all the poor children because they think your IT and I'm bout to grab a knife cause I'm starting to think that to."  
  
Kikyo crossed her arms. "You better watch it little girl."  
  
Kagome burst out laughing and then looked at Kikyo's face. "Oh, your serious, how embarrassing that must be for you to get your ass kicked every time you threaten people. And believe me, it's not wise to make threats with me, you just might get killed in the process."  
  
"Ha, like a loser like you could ever kill, much less hurt me."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Kagome looked her strait in the eyes telling her by her glare that she was dead serious about hurting her.  
  
"Whatever I'm leaving. Tell Inu Yasha I'll call him later." Kikyo said stepping outside the open door.  
  
Sango gave her an annoyed look. "How bout I tell him you were kill during your face lift. He'll be glad to hear that." Sango decided to let some anger out and slapped Kikyo across the face and slammed the door that slammed into her nose. The two girls heard a yelp and burst out laughing.  
  
"That was fun." Kagome said taking a break to breathe.  
  
"Yeah, it's fun insulting sluts." Sango said walking into the living room where Inu Yasha now sat on the couch watching TV. Sango walked over and sat down next to him. "Done." She said slapping him in back of the head.  
  
"Hey." Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome sat down on the opposite side of Inu Yasha and looked at his two wildly twitching ears. Temptation took over and Kagome rubbed one of his ears. Inu Yasha tilted his head to her head and closed his eyes making Kagome giggle. That snapped him out of his trance and her wrist.  
  
"Don't touch the ears." He said dropping her hand on her lap.  
  
"Oh you don't like being petted, and I always thought that, wait what are you?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
Sango spoke up before Inu Yasha had the chance. "He's a dog demon, well half, so a dog hanyou."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome said nodding her head. "I thought puppy's liked being petted."  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha said crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome reached up and rubbed his ear again making Inu Yasha stand up and go into his room.  
  
"Hey it work." Kagome said cheerfully grabbing the remote and changing the channel.  
  
"Ah, we now know his weakness, now if only we knew Miroku's weakness then life would be good." Sango said. Kagome looked at her. "We already know his weakness."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Pretty girls."  
  
"But you're now pretty."  
  
Kagome hit Sango with a pillow. "Watch it, next time it might not be a pillow, next time I might just have Miroku attack you."  
  
Sango put her hands up defensively. " Okay, okay, your pretty, happy."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Pretty ugly." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Your so gonna die, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, it's bound to happen sooner or later, now shut up cause I wanna watch this and I don't wanna hear you."  
  
"Fine but you die later."  
  
"K, can't wait."  
  
A/N~ K thers another chapter and I feel so special now. Review people and I will be happy. Its 1 in the morning and I gotta get up at 10 cuz im goin 2 the jamboree with my friend Kari and we gonna get into trouble but we we aint cuz her daddys a cop so we wont get busted. Hehe, fun fun fun. Have fun people. Laterz I gotta go 2 sleep. Remember review cuz the more reviews the quicker I'll be to update. Ta ta. 


	4. Classes Blow

A/N~ sup peeps, hows it goin. Im just chillin with my hyper self tryin to get some work done. Sors I havent updated for a while but I couldn't get on to the website for some reason. Damnit but that's ok. Im freakin hyper. That's what you get when you drink mocha lattes and eat sugary cookies. Hahahahahahaha *twitch, k im good *twitch. Freakin a. well on to the story o yea thanx for the reviews. *Gives everyone a huge latte  
  
I don't own shit so shut up before I rip your damn throat out  
  
Just My Luck Classes Blow  
  
'Beep, beep, beep.' The lucky alarm clock was thrown out of the open window. Kagome pulled her pillow over her face to hide the sunlight that was now pouring into the room.  
  
"Kagome, get your lazy ass up or you'll be late for class again." Sango yelled at her half-asleep friend.  
  
Kagome had been at this boarding school for a month now and knew practically everyone and unfortunately she knew Kikyo more then she would like. "Leave me alone, my heads killing me." She grumbled.  
  
"Ain't my fault you got wasted and had a hang over."  
  
"Yeah it is, you can't hide from the truth."  
  
"Did I force you to have that drinking contest with Inu Yasha?"  
  
"If I say yeah will it make it true?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, play again though."  
  
"Damn, not only can't I blame this on you but I also lost to that dog." Kagome got out of bed and brushed a blue high light out of her eyes.  
  
"What a tragedy it really is, it's a miracle you survived." Sango said applying her eye shadow. "Oh, and when are you gonna put red highlights in my hair?"  
  
"I just put some in, your obsessed."  
  
"I like them bold and bright."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it after classes, or during, whatever comes first."  
  
"Didn't we try to dye your hair in math and what happened?"  
  
"Well, that math teachers a bitch and we'll just do it after class since your ascered." "Yes, yes I am a scered. The evil bitch might eat our hair products."  
  
"Damn her."  
  
"Lets go." Sango grabbed the now ready Kagome and dragged her to their first class.  
  
Biology was their first class and they toke their seats in the back row right behind Inu Yasha and Miroku. Miroku smiled at Sango and his hands went wandering like usual and Sango punched him in the back of the head. Kagome put her head on her desk and pounded it lightly. Someone poked her arm and she looked up to see Inu Yasha with his cocky smile.  
  
"Where's my money." He asked with his hand stretched out.  
  
"Up your ass." She said plainly.  
  
"You owe me, I beat you last night."  
  
"K, I'll give it to you when we get to the dorm then I'll call Kikyo for a sleep over."  
  
"You wouldn't." Inu Yasha had a look of worry but it was quickly replaced with a challenging glare.  
  
"Oh, I would." Kagome meet his glare with her own.  
  
"Fine, keep your damn money." Inu Yasha turned around ad crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"That's a good boy." Kagome tugged one of his dog-ears and he growled. "Looks like we need a muzzle for the mutt."  
  
Before Inu Yasha could answer the teacher came in and started with his lesson.  
  
'Must not sleep." Kagome thought as her eye lids closed. 'Oh, fuck it.' She let her eyes close and let sleep take her.  
  
A/N` Yea that sucked but I cant think of anything right now but ill make a better chpt next time and prob some more kikyo bashing laterz 


	5. Egg Baby

I don't own notin now leave me alone. Waaaaaaa  
  
Just My Luck Egg Baby  
  
Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha and Miroku walked into their last class health and sat in the last four seats in the very back of the classroom.  
  
"Shit, not this again." Sango moaned.  
  
"What." Kagome asked.  
  
"Fuck." Inu Yasha and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Tell me or I'll start killing. " Kagome said annoyed she wasn't getting an answer.  
  
Sango pointed to the board and Kagome looked up. There in big letters read.  
  
EGG BABY EXPERIMENT. WELCOME TO PARENTING.  
  
"And that means." Kagome asked.  
  
"It means." Inu Yasha started. "We have to pair up and take care of a dead egg for a grade."  
  
"Fun." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Very." Miroku said shaking his head.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Hello class, as you see we are doing the egg experiment for the entire week. It will teach you parenting skills for the future."  
  
"Yeah, cause we all know how babies are just like eggs." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"What did you say Miss Higurashi, would you like to share that with the class?"  
  
"Sure, why not, I said we all know how babies and eggs are so alike, what a great lesson. Now we'll know how to fry our kids when we're hungry."  
  
"I don't like your remarks, detention for a week."  
  
"So that makes three weeks now?"  
  
"Watch it or I'll make it two weeks."  
  
"Cool, sounds great." "Two weeks. Do you want more?"  
  
"No, I just needed one more so I can be with Sango for the next month but if she gets more I'll let you know."  
  
Sango smiled happily. "Good, now both of us are in detention together, I'm so happy."  
  
Kagome smile and nodded.  
  
The teacher snorted and got on with the lesson. "I will pair you up, boy girl of course, and you will care for an egg for a week and be graded on it. It will be 60% of your final grade."  
  
The class groaned in response.  
  
"Let's start shall we."  
  
The teacher paired people up and our favorite four just sat in back bored. When the teacher said Kikyo, Inu Yasha prayed he wouldn't be stuck with her. Lucky him, she was paired up with a boy named Hojo.  
  
"Thank the gods." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Miroku and Sango are a pair." The teacher said placing an egg on Miroku's desk since Sango was trying to break open her skull by slamming it on the desk. "Inu Yasha and Kagome." She placed an egg on Kagome's desk and Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Our kids this ugly." She said examining it.  
  
"Don't even say that." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Good thing it's just a project or I'd have to kill myself for ever getting knocked up by you."  
  
A/N Short sorry. I'll update soon K. review laterz 


	6. Eggs Are Meant To Be Fried

A/N ~ I don't own nottin now leave me alone  
  
Just My Luck Eggs Are Meant To Be Fried  
  
Our favorite group is walking down the hall towards their dorm. Sango was looking at her egg carefully.  
  
"Who will an egg teach us parenting, it's just not right I tell ya."  
  
"Sango, don't you love being my wife, I know you do." Miroku said putting an arm around Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sango pushed it off. "Resist all urges to kill."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed. "Looks like Miroku's got baby mama trauma." He threw his egg in the air and caught it.  
  
"Don't do that, that egg's 60% of our final grade." Kagome said hitting Inu Yasha in the back the head.  
  
"Come on, lets eat it. Wait, when did you start caring bout your grades."  
  
"Bite me, when did you start eating eggs."  
  
"When I found out you'd be pissed if it died."  
  
"Eat it and you'll be dead."  
  
"So violent."  
  
"Not as violent as you Mister I'll-fuck-up-your-face-if-you-say-that- again.  
  
"Hey, he deserved it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sango broke in. "Yeah that's so very sweet and all but what are we gonna do tonite."  
  
"Get wasted." Inu Yasha and Kagome both said.  
  
"We do that every Friday, and Saturday, oh hell we do that everyday." Miroku pointed out.  
  
"So, it's a good plan." Inu Yasha said boredly.  
  
"God damn drunks." Sango muttered handing the egg to Miroku.  
  
"Inu Yasha, give me the egg before you kill it." Kagome reached her hand out.  
  
"How am I suppose to be a good father when you keep kidnapping the kid." Inu Yasha said handing the egg to her.  
  
"Send it a postcard."  
  
"Hey, Yash, go long." Miroku told him.  
  
Inu Yasha ran down the hall and Miroku threw the egg which Inu Yasha barley caught.  
  
"Learn to catch Yash, you nearly killed my kid." Miroku yelled trying to sound serious.  
  
"Learn to throw, then you won't have to worry."  
  
"You're a killer you know that." Kagome told Inu Yasha.  
  
"No, not yet, but very soon."  
  
"Kill their kid not ours."  
  
"Picky picky."  
  
"You know it."  
  
When they got to their dorm, Sango unlocked the door and they all went in. Kagome, who now had both eggs, set them on the counter and went and sat down with her three friends.  
  
"What are we gonna do tonite." Kagome asked.  
  
"Make omelets." Miroku said.  
  
"How bout no." Sango said giving him a death glare.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Miroku said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
~~ Later that night ~~  
  
"So.bored." Inu Yasha said flipping through channels.  
  
"To damn bad, get over it." Kagome said stealing the remote from him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey what."  
  
"You better give that back."  
  
"Or what."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped on Kagome and wrestled her to the ground but couldn't get the remote.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly. "We go through this every night."  
  
The doorbell rang and Sango went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw the girl she really didn't want to see that night, or ever. Kikyo stood in the doorway with her egg, obviously being stuck with it.  
  
"What." Sango growled.  
  
Kikyo pushed her way passed Sango and walked to where Inu Yasha was on top of Kagome trying to get the remote but it didn't really look like that was what they were doing.  
  
"Inu Yasha, how could you." Kikyo yelled putting the egg on a table.  
  
"Huh, what." Inu Yasha looked up. "How could I what, stop confusing me."  
  
"How could you cheat on me."  
  
"How could I cheat on you, nothing was going on exept whatever it was in your sick mind."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Huh, your changing the subject stupid ho."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Oh, you just got rejected." Kagome laughed, forgetting Inu Yasha was still on her.  
  
"How very sad but buh bye now." Sango said pulling on Kikyo's shirt.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Kikyo snapped at Sango.  
  
"Suit yourself." Sango said grabbing Kikyo's egg and slamming it on her head. "Opps, looks like you need a shower."  
  
"You little bitch." Kikyo screamed and lifted her hand but Miroku grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Time you leave." He said pulling her towards the door with Sango following.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome watched them leave and Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"How's it goin."  
  
"Get off me mutt."  
  
"Oh, that hurts." Inu Yasha said putting a sad look on his face.  
  
"Get.off.now."  
  
"What if I don't want to."  
  
"What." Kagome gulped as Inu Yasha lowered his face to hers so their noses were touching.  
  
"I said what if I don't want to."  
  
Kagome just stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"What if I like where I am." Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her gently then got up and walked to his room but stopped at the door. "Think about it." He went into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly and touched her lips. He had just kissed her, more like a tease but still a kiss. What got into him. What does he mean think about it, think about what.  
  
Sango came in and pulled Kagome up by the arm and dragged her to their room. "Come on, were going to a club."  
  
A/N K sors people I havent gotten notin done but ther ya go and ill update very soon. Its hard when you got writters block. review 


	7. Tears Of Hurt

I don't own Inu Yasha and neither do you so nah.  
  
Just My Luck Tears Of Hurt  
  
"Did he really do that?" Sango asked amazed.  
  
Kagome nodded. She had just told Sango what Inu Yasha had done and said in hopes that her best friend could help her sort all of her strange, mixed feelings.  
  
"Wow, he never does anything like that, he must got it real bad for you."  
  
"Sango, what am I gonna do, how will I face him?" Kagome asked rolling onto her stomach on her bed.  
  
"Well." Sango plopped down on her stomach next to her. "You shouldn't be the one freakin out, he kissed you not the other way around so he should be freakin out to face you. Don't worry bout it babe."  
  
"K, I'll try." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Let's get you all dressed up, we leavin soon and you wanna look hot for your future man." Sango rolled of the bed.  
  
Kagome pushed herself up with her arms. "I'm not a doll ya know."  
  
"Yeah, well, I never had a Barbie so you'll have to do."  
  
"You never had a Barbie."  
  
"I did once but I burnt her hair and stab her with a knife and my mom said no more Barbies for me." Sango laughed at the memory.  
  
"Fine, make me beautiful."  
  
"Sounds like a death wish to me, let's get started." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You kissed her." Miroku said studying his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Inu Yasha said boredly. "I said that didn't I?"  
  
"Then you left her."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never, ever,ever, leave a girl like that. You'll confuse them then they go all crazy and somethin bout mixed feelings blah blah blah. Your screwed."  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan."  
  
"Better be one hell of a plan."  
  
"It is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Done" Sango stated proudly putting down the brush. She examined Kagome closely. Kagome looked beautiful. She had tight black flare jeans on with the each pant leg bottom cut 4 inches up to make the flares bigger. A tight black shirt on with the characters megami (goddess) written across the chest in red. Her hair was down and her blue highlights were bolder since Sango had re-highlighted them. She had a little bit of hot pink eye shadow on.  
  
(A/N yea yea I know not great but that's what I like and im no fashion expert so get over it.)  
  
Sango was wearing a black mini skirt and red shirt. Her red highlights were also re-done and like always was wearing her hot pink eye shadow.  
  
"I'm so good," Sango smiled. "Let's go, the guys are probably dead from waiting."  
  
Kagome smiled and followed her friend out the door to were the guys were waiting.  
  
(A/N blah blah blah don't wanna talk bout this you know what happens blah blah blah.)  
  
~~ At the Club ~~  
  
The group had found a booth in the far corner away from the other tables and sat down.  
  
"Sango will you please dance with me." Miroku asked.  
  
Sango was about to say no and tell him to burn in hell but then thought about Kagome. 'Leave them alone' A little voice told her. "K, whatever." Sango stood up and followed Miroku.  
  
'Thanks Sango, you're a real help.' Kagome thought angrily. 'Leave me here, what am I suppose to do. Oh yeah I can see it now. Hey Inu Yasha, what was that kiss about, do you like me. Gods I'm so screwed.'  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Think a little harder and I'll be able to read your thoughts."  
  
Kagome jumped and Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"Don't do that." Kagome snapped slapping his head.  
  
"Whatever wench." Inu Yasha said. 'Time to put the plan to action.' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Before he could do anything a boy with short brown hair walked up and smiled at Kagome. "Hi, I'm Hojo, would you like to dance."  
  
"Uh, hi." Kagome put on a fake smile. "Well, I."  
  
"No." Inu Yasha said before she could say anything.  
  
This pissed Kagome off. She gave Inu Yasha a death glare then turned to Hojo and smiled. "Sure." 'He can't tell me what to do, what an ass.'  
  
"Wh. what, no." Inu Yasha stuttered surprised by her answer. It wasn't suppose to be like this, the plan isn't supposed to go like this.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do dog boy." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Your not going with him." He said firmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you wanna go with him, you wanna screw him. You ain't goin."  
  
"I don't think it's your decision what she does." Hojo spoke up.  
  
"Fuck off!" Both Kagome and Inu Yasha yelled at him.  
  
Hojo got a hurt look on his face but left silently.  
  
"Now look what you did mutt." Kagome yelled.  
  
"You yelled at him too wench so I wouldn't be talking."  
  
"You're a fucking asshole, I'm gonna go find him. And no I'm not going to screw him even though it's none of your business what I do."  
  
Kagome stood up but Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. He kissed her. Kagome gasped in surprise, which gave Inu Yasha's tongue access to roam her mouth. Kagome sat there unable to move for a minute until she remembered what was happening. She pushed Inu Yasha away and slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking touch me again you bastard. I hate you. I am not just a fucking toy that you can play with when ever you damn please. I have fucking feelings." Kagome yelled. She got off of his lap and stormed away.  
  
"Fuck." Inu Yasha yelled and punched the wall which left a dent.  
  
Kagome found Sango who was arguing with Miroku and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the club.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong, what happened?" Sango asked worried.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
~~ At the dorm ~~  
  
After Kagome had yelled, punched anything in her way and broke most of the things in their room she was finally calmed down sitting on Sango's bed with Sango sitting next to her.  
  
The boy's walked in and heard the conversation clearly.  
  
"Okay, talk." Sango said calmly.  
  
Kagome toke a deep breathe and told her everything.  
  
"Kagome, he didn't."  
  
"He did."  
  
"I can't believe he would do that, I never would expect Inu Yasha as a pig."  
  
"Neither did I. I hate him."  
  
"Why did he do that."  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused." A silent tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. "Great, now this ass holes got me crying over him. I haven't fucking cried since I was 4 and now I'm gonna be crying like a god damn baby." Kagome voice became shaky. "I fucking hate him." Kagome lost all control and broke down crying.  
  
Sango hugged and tried to comfort her friend. "It's okay sweetie."  
  
"He treats he like a toy, I'm not a toy."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Inu Yasha stood shocked. He had made her cry. The girl that he had wanted more then anything ever since he first saw her, was sitting in her room crying, all because of him. How could he, it wasn't suppose to be like this, why didn't it work, she was suppose to be in his arms, not crying because of him. He had to get out of there, his sensitive ears were hurting him, her sobs were killing him. Inu Yasha turned around and left the dorm.  
  
Miroku watched his friend leave and decided it was best to leave him be. He needed to sort some things out. Miroku went into his room.  
  
Inu Yasha walked through the schoolyard. Even though he couldn't hear her crying, it stayed in his mind and wouldn't leave. He shook his head in attempt to get rid of it but it just became louder. He walked next to the dorm building and stopped below Kagome's window.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K, another chapter, please don't kill me. I know things don't look to good but this is an InuxKag pairing and they are my fav couple. I yell at the tv for them to hook up everytime I watch it. Pisses my mom off. Don't worry they'll be together soon so don't worry. Ill update soon so you don't freak out and plan to kill me and make it look like an accident. Oh yea, the egg baby will play a part in it. Later. review 


	8. Leave Me Alone

A/N k people I thought I'd be nice and do 2 chapters in 1 day cuz I got like 40 reviews in just a couple of hours. Yay im so love, maybe, no. my spelling sux so if u like perfect grammer 2 damn bad. O yea and I cuss a lot, A LOT. U should see me when im pissed, its great. Thanks for reviewing and I'll get on 2 the story. Oh yea, my writers block gone, yay ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just My Luck Leave Me Alone ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had locked herself up in her room and refused to leave the entire weekend. She wouldn't eat or sleep, she wouldn't even cry. Just lay in bed looking up at the ceiling calling Inu Yasha very colorful names every now and then. Sango couldn't get through to her. Every time she tried to talk to her friend, Kagome would mumble something and cover her head with her blanket. Sango didn't understand why she was acting like this, her Kagome was strong and independent, not weak and helpless. Maybe she liked Inu Yasha a lot, maybe she loved him, but she wouldn't talk, no answers.  
  
"Kagome, it's Monday, we gotta go to school." Sango said softly kneeling at the head of Kagome's bed where Kagome was laying.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango for a moment before closing them and pulling the blanket over her head. "I'm not going." She whispered and Sango barely heard her.  
  
"Okay, I'm not gonna give you a hard time. You stay here, and rest, please eat something today. I gotta go. I'll be back in a couple hours." Sango stood up and walked out of the room where Miroku was standing waiting for her. "She's not coming." Sango said sadly. Kagome was worrying her.  
  
"Neithers Yash, he said he feels like shit." Miroku said walking toward the door.  
  
"He should, after sayin all that to Kagome, I hope he feels bad about doin that to her, why would he say that then kiss her?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he had a plan but I'm guessin it back fired on him."  
  
"A plan?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow. "Did he really think he could win her with a stupid plan?"  
  
"I don't know. Why's Kagome so depressed, she doesn't seem like one who'd lock herself up."  
  
"I'm not sure but I think she really likes him." Sango paused thinking of what to say next. "Maybe even love him."  
  
"Love? Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Let's go before we're late." Sango said walking out the door with Miroku following. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Kagome mumbled to no one in particular. "I hope I never see him again. Oh wait, I live with him, damn."  
  
The door creaked open and Kagome heard footsteps and someone close the door.  
  
"Sango, I thought you were in class." Kagome said with her back against the door and not bothering to look to see who had entered.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sango, why aren't you in class, really I'm fine."  
  
"Doesn't look like your fine." It was Inu Yasha's voice.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"I come in here to apologize and I get told to leave. Real nice."  
  
"Yeah, just like you isn't it."  
  
"Just let me talk."  
  
"Go outside and talk cause I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"I'm not going to leave."  
  
"And I'm not going to listen to your fake apologies."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn."  
  
"Maybe I like being stubborn, maybe I like pissing you off, maybe you'll leave if you get annoyed enough. Annoyed now."  
  
"You can try but I'm not leaving."  
  
"Shame for you."  
  
"I'm going to talk to you."  
  
"No your going to talk at me because I'm not going to listen to you."  
  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"Like I said no comment."  
  
"And like I said why are you mad at me?"  
  
"You know, this could go on all day without progress. I say give up now and leave."  
  
"To damn bad cause I'm not going to give up and I'm not going to leave."  
  
"Who's being stubborn now."  
  
"Still you."  
  
"Not the way I see it. I'm tired of this." Kagome pulled the blanket over her head tightly.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off her head. He laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why are you mad at me?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Fuck you." Kagome growled trying to get up but Inu Yasha just tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to leave me alone."  
  
"Do you really want me to leave you alone."  
  
Kagome stayed silent for a while. Did she really want him to leave? Part of her said yes, but the other part said no. Her emotions were battling inside of her. "Yes." She finally whispered. Her anger had won.  
  
"Okay." Inu Yasha kissed her neck briefly then stood up. He toke her hand and put a slip of paper in it then left.  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. She didn't think he'd really leave but he did. The paper. She opened the piece of paper and read it. 'Gomen' was written in it. Nothing else. Kagome crumpled the paper and threw it in the corner.  
  
Sango and Miroku returned after another day of school. They entered the dorm and Inu Yasha was sitting on the couch holding the egg baby. Sango gave him a death glare then went into her room to check on Kagome. Miroku sat down next to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Did you talk to her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And."  
  
"She's still pissed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But not for long."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"She won't be mad much longer."  
  
"What are you saying."  
  
"Let's just say, this little guy will help his dad out." Inu Yasha said smiling at the egg. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N another chapter. Don't kill me, things will work out okay. I don't know yet what the little egg will do but it'll come to me soon. Things happen when you stare at the wall. For people who don't know what an egg baby is it's a evil little egg you have to take care of for a period of time to teach responsibility supposibly and if it breaks you fail. Depends on the teacher. Its evil. Review k and I think ill update later tonite or tomorrow. laterz 


	9. Egg Baby To The Rescue

A/N~ fine shinma, I'll get my lazy ass up and stop e mailing you so I can do another chapter. I'll e you later. Shinma is very violent and sometimes scares me but that's ok cuz shes my friend. On 2 the story. Thanks 4 reviewing people.. There will be lots of cusing so if u don't like, don't reaf ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just My Luck Egg Baby To The Rescue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango woke up the next day to see Kagome already up and dressed, brushing her hair.  
  
"Morning lazy ass." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Holy shit, who the fuck are you and what have you done with Kagome." Sango laughed.  
  
"I killed her and ate her inside and burrowed myself into her. My real name is Itsunoma." Kagome said in an evil voice making Sango laugh harder.  
  
"Good to see you alive Kagome-chan." Sango said taking the brush from Kagome.  
  
"Good to be alive, well sorta."  
  
"You goin to class today?"  
  
"Yeah, I figure if I go to class I won't see Inu Yasha to much since we only have a couple of classes together and I can always avoid him by sitting far away from him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but you forget. We have the egg baby and you have to sit with your puppy husband."  
  
"Damn, can't we get a divorce."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn, least it's only for, what, 3 more days."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Gods, I hope I survive."  
  
"Me to, I don't wanna be stuck with those two alone again, damn Miroku and his fucking hand."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Come on, I wanna go before Inu Yasha and Miroku leave."  
  
"What you don't wanna see your husband."  
  
"No I don't wanna see that pig."  
  
Sango threw her hair up in a messy bun and the two girls left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N I don't wanna write bout all the classes so I'll skip to health.)  
  
Sango and Kagome sat in their normal seats. The boys had the eggs so they had to wait for them. Right before the bell rang the two entered. Miroku sat down next to Sango and Inu Yasha sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inu Yasha said loud enough so only Kagome could hear.  
  
"Fuck off mutt." Kagome growled.  
  
"I'm not a mutt, I'm a hanyou."  
  
"Your half youkai and half human, therefore you're a mutt."  
  
"Oh well, my mistake."  
  
"You seem to be doing that a lot."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Did I stutter."  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth to answer but the teacher came in and started talking, cutting him off. When she finish everyone started their assignment which was to discuss the egg's future and how the parents would be a part in it. (A/N uh huh, I know the plan, don't get it fried.)  
  
"You wanna know the truth?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Later, then you can have plenty of time to figure out the lie, opps I mean truth."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"After 5 minutes off discussing the egg's future they agreed on a plan. Make sure no one fries it until it's 18 then it's on it's own. (A/N I knew it). After hearing the plan, it was also Miroku and Sango's plan.  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha looking at the girls who were talking about what they were going to do to the egg after the project was finished.  
  
"You'll see." Inu Yasha told him.  
  
"Yeah right, you don't even know what your going to do." Miroku said as his hand crept to a certain someone's butt.  
  
"Hetai." Sango screamed as she felt something touch her butt. She punched Miroku on the side of the head making him fall out of his seat onto his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the dorm  
  
"Yo, Kagome, I'm gonna go for a jog k." Sango said grabbing her Discman.  
  
"Have a good time." Kagome said looking up from her magna.  
  
"I will." With that Sango was out the door.  
  
Kagome went back to reading her magna when someone opened the door. Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha walk in.  
  
"What do you want?" She growled.  
  
"It's later isn't it."  
  
"I don't wanna talk."  
  
"What about with the egg."  
  
"That's an exemption, since we must work together but only that."  
  
"That's what I wanna talk bout."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"No really."  
  
Kagome closed the magna and dropped it on the ground and sat up on her bed. "Fine, but don't you come 5 feet near me."  
  
"Fine. Well, the egg wants to know why your pissed at me."  
  
"Good one but no. Now get out."  
  
"You said you'd only talk to me bout the egg and that's what we're talkin bout. It wants to know why your pissed."  
  
Kagome was getting tired of the same question. 'Just tell him, then he'll leave.' A voice told her. Better listen to the little voice.  
  
(A/N` no don't do it, I listened to the voice before and I nearly burnt my friends house down. 'listen to the voice, obey me.' Damn you, must listen to voice, so hard to resist.)  
  
"Fine, you wanna know?" Kagome asked knowing the answer.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Well, you go all protective on me, then practically call me a slut, then kiss me. Good enough?"  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Your fuckin playin with me!" Kagome screamed and stood up. "You think it's fucking okay to control me, fucking insult me, then fucking kiss me. I am not a fucking toy that you can play with whenever you fucking please. You're a fucking bastard."  
  
"If I knew that you'd get all pissy at me for kissing you then I wouldn't of done it." Inu Yasha yelled back.  
  
"It's not that you bastard, it's the way you think you can control me."  
  
"I never thought I could control you."  
  
"Yeah right, you ain't dancin with him, that sounds controlling to me."  
  
"I didn't want you to dance with him."  
  
"It's none of your fucking business what I do and you can't decide what I do."  
  
"I was never trying to."  
  
"Save it, I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear you damn lies."  
  
"I'm not fucking lying to you, get that through your fucking head."  
  
"Fuck you, leave me alone."  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
"Why, so you can insult me more."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why."  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his voice. "Because I care about you and I hate that you're pissed at me."  
  
Kagome lowered her voice to. "I don't need anyone to care about me, no one ever has and no one ever will."  
  
"Well I do, and nothing you say's gonna stop me for caring for you."  
  
"Save it, go care for someone who wants it, like Kikyo or your other slutty fan girls."  
  
"You can't push everyone away."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Both just stood there looking at each other waiting for the other one to say something. Inu Yasha walked up to her until they were face to face.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you push me away." He grabbed her chin and kissed her briefly. When he pulled back he looked at her. "Try all you want but I'm not going away."  
  
Kagome just stood shocked. He kissed her again then walked to the door and left. Kagome fell to her knees and looked at her hands.  
  
"How does he do that?" She asked herself. "How do I hate him one minute but the next I, I, I don't know, but it's not hate it's far away from hate. How does he do it?" Kagome looked at the closed door. "Is it love, do I love him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter done. I found use for the egg. It helps Inu Yasha get in ther. Best thing I could think of. I was goin to put Kikyo bashing in it but couldn't find anywhere to put it. I promise to put it in the next chapter. PROMISE. I have a good idea. I think I'll start on it after I post this one. Review pweez. * puppy dog eyes * 


	10. Thats What You Get For Pissing Me Off

A/N I don't own Inu Yasha. 2 bad  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just My Luck That's What You Get For Pissing Me Off  
  
Kagome and Sango walked around the school. Kagome had just finished telling Sango what happened.  
  
"I don't understand." Kagome sighed. "I hate being confused."  
  
"I know, I know." Sango said.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"This, I don't know, feeling?"  
  
"Hate, anger, love."  
  
Kagome stopped at the word love. "What?"  
  
"Love sweetie, heard of it?"  
  
Kagome thought about it. She had asked herself the same question after Inu Yasha left.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know anything right now." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"That's how it works."  
  
"It sucks."  
  
"It does."  
  
"Oh look, a couple of freaks." Came a girly voice from behind them.  
  
Kagome and Sango spun around to see Kikyo and one of her friends.  
  
"Oh look, a couple of sluts, shouldn't you be working at your corner." Kagome growled.  
  
"Or did you get fired for being to trashy, and you gotta be real trashy if your fired from being a hooker."  
  
"Whatever." Kikyo said. "Oh, how pitiful, Kagome needs relationship advice. Here's some, stay out of them, save the men from embarrassment." Kikyo and her friend snickered.  
  
"You stay out of them and save the guys from disease." Sango said quickly losing her patience.  
  
"Like the guys can stay away from me." Kikyo said looking at her nails.  
  
"So you don't deny having diseases." Kagome said also losing what little patience she had left.  
  
"I bet it's Inu Yasha." Kikyo said disgusted. "You probably have a little crush on him and he doesn't like you because he's in love with me."  
  
"That's why he runs from you." Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever, you have a crush on him and he doesn't like you so your gonna cry about it. Your not good enough for him, you dirty bitch."  
  
Kagome lost it. She tackled Kikyo to the ground and punched her in the face and kept punching her. Kikyo's friend went to kick Kagome but Sango wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled her back in a headlock.  
  
"Touch my friend and I will break your neck, understand." Sango growled and the girl nodded as best she could. "Good." Sango threw the girl on the ground and she scrambled away.  
  
Kagome was still punching Kikyo, whose face was now bloody, had a broken nose, and cut lip. Kikyo was screaming like crazy in hopes someone would hear and help her. No one did. Kikyo passed out but Kagome kept on hitting her.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you bitch." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Uh, Kagome." Sango yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kagome." She yelled louder.  
  
"What!" Kagome yelled and looked up. Her fist stopped in mid-air at what she saw. There behind Sango was Miroku and Inu Yasha. "How long?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"How long have they been here?" She yelled.  
  
"The whole time." Miroku responded.  
  
"So you heard." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Figures." Kagome said wiping her bloody hand (Kikyo's blood of course.) on Kikyo's shirt. She stood up and walked away from the group.  
  
Sango stared at her for a moment before running after her.  
  
"She fought her for you." Miroku said watching the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Inu Yasha said confused. "Why?'  
  
"I don't think you should be asking me that question."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* at the dorm  
  
"I don' know what came over me." Kagome confessed.  
  
"She called you a dirty slut, you have a right to be pissed." Sango told her.  
  
"No, I wasn't mad at that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"When she said I wasn't good enough for him, I flipped out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm more confused now more then ever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K another chapter, short I know but oh well I just posted a chapter 30 minutes ago so good enough for you. I'll post another one tomorrow. And review so I can post sooner. More reviews sooner posting. 


	11. Avoiding The Problem

A/N~ k peeps, another chapter. i write these then post them, i dont already have them written for people who think I do. i just type fast when I have ideas. I don't own Inu Yasha. *tear, tear* well on to the story. flame chick, dont worry, i rarly know wut im sayin and i will name the egg baby, can u guess wut it'll be? can ya can ya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just My Luck Avoiding The Problem  
  
Somehow Kagome had managed to avoid Inu Yasha that night and the rest of the next day during classes, even health. even though she couldn't get away from him, she distanced herself and barely talked, keeping her head down to avoid his eyes.  
  
In Kagome's mind she had made a complete fool of herself. Getting angry over a guy, Inu Yasha. What was wrong with her? She never felt like that before. It wasen't her, it was completly oppisite of how she is. She didn't, couldn't talk to him. Some how she had managed to tell him one thing. "The egg's Fucker, that's it's name." She hadn't said anything since.  
  
( A/N That 1s 4 u flame chick)  
  
"How does he do it." She asked herself for the 9th time that day.Kagome sat alone in her room while Sango had detention. Kagome skipped it. "I hate this, I hate it, I hate him, I hate myself." Kagome punched the wall. I hate myself more then anything. How can I let this happen, I refuse to get hurt again." Horrible thoughts came to mind.  
  
~~ Flashback~~  
  
A 10-year-old Kagome skips into the kitchen of her home and sees her mother sitting at the table with a glass of sake in her hand. "Hi mama, where's daddy?"  
  
Her mother downed the glass and looked at her daughter, clearly drunk. "Your father, that bastard, the man you look up to. He's probably fucking that woman he left us for."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He left, Kagome, he left and he's never coming back. He hates us, he hates you." Her mother stood up and stubbled to her daughter slapping her so she fell to the ground. "It's all your fault you little bitch, he left because of you!"  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Kagome shook her head violently trying to get the image to dissapear. She still remembered that day perfectly, she remembered her mother passing out after hitting her and Kagome standing up and going into her room and just sit on the bed. She never cried, she wouldn't allow herself to.  
  
"You lie." Kagome whispered. "He left because of you, because you slept with every man who'd look at you. you slut. You drove him to leaving us. Don't blame it on me."  
  
"Blame what on you?"  
  
Kagome whipped around to see Inu Yasha against the wall with his arms crossed, one foot on the wall the other on the floor.  
  
(A/N~ damn hes got the best enterences)  
  
Kagome turned her back to him. "Why do you care, why are you even here."  
  
"Blame what on you?" He asked again, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Drop it, it doesn't concern you." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"But it concerns the walls?"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass and stay out of people's business."  
  
"But I like getting into people's business, expectially yours."  
  
"You never give up do you."  
  
"Nope." Inu Yasha pushed himself from the wall and sat down next to Kagome. "Talk."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Can we stop with the single sylabols."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"I don't want to talk bout it and I don't have to."  
  
"Fine, don't talk bout that. Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Maybe I just haven't wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah right, why are you."  
  
"I am not omligated to speak under those terms, government restrictions."  
  
"I don't care, I'll kill them all then you'll have to tell me."  
  
"If I tell you I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try."  
  
" I'm still not going to talk."  
  
"I'm not leaving till you talk."  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't think Sango would enjoy Inu Yasha camping out in their room. "Fine, you play cheap."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I've had a bad past."  
  
"And."  
  
"I was abused both emotionally and phisically."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's practically why I'm here. I was beaten and thought 'hell who cares, if I go to jail least I won't have to deal with my mother.' I got to chose between 6 months of jail or 3 years of boarding school, I chose here. that's bout all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome stood up and was about to leave but Inu Yasha caught her wrist.  
  
"Your not going." Inu Yasha told her.  
  
"Don't start the controlling thing again." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"I'm not starting anything but you still." He was stopped by Kagome's lips against his. He let go of her wrist and kissed her back. When Kagome pulled back she turned around and walked out the room and out the dorm. Inu Yasha sat there. 'When did the tables turn on me?' He thought then stood up and went after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cliffy, muhahahahahaha, k im bored. *starts pulling hair* oh yeah sorry bout that. review k people and i will be happy and rite more chaoters. come on u know u wanna review. just press that bottin that says go. click go. do it now. 


	12. Making Up

Disclaimer~ I do own Inu Yasha, muhahahahaha. *sees lawers outside* now who said that, i said I don't DON'T own Inu Yasha. Not like u can get any money from me, im poor. sad but true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha looked around for Kagome but couldn't find her.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked aloud but then caught her scent. 'Oh yeah, duh, I'm dog hanyou, I can just sniff her out.' Inu Yasha mentally punched himself. He sniffed the air and followed her scent.  
  
Five minutes later Inu Yasha was outside walking towards the lake.  
  
(A/N~ when did they get a lake, just right now. Author power is great.)  
  
There she was, just sitting there next to the lake, looking up at the sky. Inu Yasha walked over and sat down next to her. Neither of them said anything for several minutes when Inu Yasha spoke up.  
  
"Hey." He said. 'Nice, real smooth'  
  
"Hey." Kagome replied keeping her eyes on the sky.  
  
"Whatcha doin."  
  
"Notin."  
  
"Notin."  
  
"That's what I'm doin."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Not as great as you think."  
  
More silence.  
  
"You know." Kagome said looking at the lake now. "You are a idiot."  
  
"Yeah, I really am."  
  
Kagome looked at him with a mix of confusion and amusment on her face. "Why do you think you're an idiot?"  
  
"Why do you think I am?"  
  
"Cause you kissed me."  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused. "Why would that make me an idiot."  
  
Kagome looked at the lake again. "Anyone who would like me is an idiot."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled and grabbed her chin so that she would face him. He placed his lips on hers for a few seconds and pulled away a little so their noses were still touching. "Anyone who wouldn't like you is an idiot."  
  
Kagome gently smiled and Inu Yasha backed away from her only to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to her. Kagome put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No.  
  
Good damn it Sango, yes."  
  
Sango laughed at Kagome's sudden outburst. "I love pissing you off."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"So you and Inu Yasha are really together?"  
  
Kagome fell off her bed, making Sango laugh harder. "Yes Sango, for the millionth time, yes.  
  
"I wish me and Miroku were a couple." Sango gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Kagome gapped at her. "Did you just say you want to be with Miroku?"  
  
Sango shock her head feircly.  
  
"You did to." Kagome yelled and jumped up. "I think I'll go tell Miroku the good news."  
  
Sango jumped of her bed. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I would." Kagome laughed evilly and opened the door and stepped out. "Oh Miroku."  
  
"No." Sango sqeeked and tackled Kagome and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku watched the two girls struggle.  
  
"This is why I love living with girls." Miroku said like the pervert he is.  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a death glare. "You better not be talkin bout my girl."  
  
"Uh, no, of course not, not Kagome" His eyes looked around catiously. (Kinda like in spy movies.)  
  
"Good answer."  
  
"I know, maybe we should step in before they kill eachother."  
  
"After you perv."  
  
Miroku stood up and walked over to the girls. He picked Sango up by her waist.  
  
"She wants you Miroku, she wants you real bad." Kagome yelled.  
  
Miroku dropped Sango and she fell on her knees. "You do?"  
  
Sango stood up and walked into her room. "Maybe." She said mysterisly and closed the door.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku yelled and went after her.  
  
Kagome laughed and stood up. She walked over to Inu Yasha who was sitting at the couch and sat down next to him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Inu Yasha wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I hope they get together."  
  
"Don't worry, they will."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause I'm smart."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"When you wern't lookin."  
  
"Damn, I missed a miracle happen."  
  
"Yeah." Inu Yasha kissed her.  
  
"Get a room you two, damn, no one wants to see that." Miroku yelled. Inu Yasha just flipped him off.  
  
"Hey, Kagome can you come here please?" Sango asked sweetly.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha and stood up. "Uh, yeah, sure." She walked over to Sango only to be put in a head lock.  
  
"Now you die." SAngo said drgging her into their room and slamming the door.  
  
Miroku went and sat next to Inu Yasha with a huge grin.  
  
"I'm guessin it went well."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
There was a banging sound and something breaking comeing from the girls room.  
  
"We got alot on our hands." Miroku chuckled.  
  
"I've noticed." Inu Yasha said turning on the T.V. hoping it would drown out the fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ another chapter. i was gonna end it here but i decided to do an years later chapter. Review people. ~little voice inside your head~ click the button, click the go button. ~Sakura~ *throws brick at voice* shut up damn you, and no I won't burn my house down. don't listen to the voice it's evil but do review. peer presure, peer presure. laterz people 


	13. Sayonara Egg Baby

K people. I decided to continue it. For the ones who are wondering why I wanted to end it it's because I have 3 other stories to finish. o if you like this story read my other one, Hold Me Close To Your Heart. I also continued becuz my friend shinma would probably kill me slow and painfully and some people might make plans to kill me and make it look like an accident. I'm to young to die!!! Well on to the story. I yeah, i forgot all bout the egg baby so i hafta rite more bout it. enjoy and stop planning my death!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Just My Luck  
Sayonara Egg Baby  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"Arg, die clock die." Kagome yelled as she picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, ending it's short life. Kagome opened her eyes only to close them from the painful lite that filled her eyes. "Ahh, it burns, why does it burn so?"  
  
"Get up lazy ass before we're late again." Sango told her.  
  
Kagome grummbled and rolled over only to meet the floor. "Ouch."  
  
Sango looked at her floored friend and burst out laughing. "Shit, you are so stupid." She said between laughs.  
  
Kagome grummbled some more before standing up and getting ready. 20 minutes later both girls were ready and left their room. Inu Yasha and Miroku were sitting o the couch waiting dor them and looked up when they came out. Miroku stood up and walked over to Sango.  
  
"Sango dear, don't you look lovely this morning." (If you don't know his hand is creeping and creeping, and...)  
  
BAM  
  
"Miroku don't you ever learn. Don't grope me and you won't get hurt." Sango screamed.  
  
Miroku rubbed the huge bump on his head. "Why am I in the abusive relationship?"  
  
"It's not abuse, it's self-deffense."  
  
"Self-deffence from what darling?"  
  
Sango pulled out her egg from no where. "From this happening to me."  
  
Miroku looked confused. "From an egg?"  
  
"No, from becoming pregnant by you."  
  
Miroku smiled his perverted smile. "Sango, I'm flattered that you would think of doing such things with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango and Miroku argued as Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"You're to lazy, you know that."  
  
"Mmm." Kagome put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Wakey, wakey sleepy head."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"My shoulder hurts."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Um, today's the last day we have our eggs."  
  
This got Kagomes attention. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Really."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, how I'll love to torture it."  
  
"Kag, you know you're talkin bout torturin an egg."  
  
"It deserves it."  
  
"You know it got us together right."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still gonna torture Fucker, damn thay bastard."  
  
"It's really not healthy for you to be thinking those kind of thoughts."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
5 minutes later the four walked out of their dorm. Inu Yasha had his arm wrapped Kagome's waist, Sango looked pissed, and Miroku was tendidng to his many bumps on his head.  
  
(Blah, blah, blah, don't wanna talk bout classes, lets just skip to health shall we)  
  
"As you all know, our little experiment is over." The health teacher began. "I have given you all your grades. I see no reason to stay in here all day and since it is your last class I will excuse you all early. Have a good weekend and please don't get youself into trouble." (Remember, Kikyo and Hojo failed because a cetain someone, namely Sango, smashed the egg against Kikyo's thick skull. Poor egg, I feel sorry it had to touch her.)  
  
As the class was excused Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went ouside for some fresh air.  
  
"Oh, how I'm going to love torturing you." Kagome laughed evilly making everyone else sweatdrop.  
  
"Miroku, you may be in an abusive relationship, but I'm in a relationship with a crazy chick." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Hey." Kagome defended. "We won't know if I'm crazy until we get the catscan back." (4 u peeps who don't know wut a catscan is, it's a thing that finds out if your crazy or not. my mom thinks i need 1, but the purple hamsters dont)  
  
"I'm afraid to know the results." Sango said sacastically.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" A high, annoying voice came from behind them. (Guess who)  
  
"Not again." Inu Yasha sighed and turned around. "What do you want?" He growled.  
  
Kikyo came up to him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you with her?" She screeched pointing to Kagome.  
  
"Uh, cause she's my girlfriend." Inu Yasha said like she was stupid. (which she is)  
  
Kikyo's mouth fell open. "How can she be your girlfriend when I am."  
  
"Maybe cause you're not my girlfriend."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Try to get this through your fucked up head, I hate you, you make me sivk, I would rather gowdge out my eyes then spend 3 seconds alone with you. Can you brain register that."  
  
"She brainwashed you, Inu-chan." (must kill stupid slut)  
  
Kagome was quickly getting tired of the scene that played before her. She grabbed Sango's egg and walked up to Kikyo. "You know what Kikyo." Kagome said sweetly. "If you don't shut the fuck up I might have to hurt you. Again."  
  
Kikyo snorted. "You wouldn't touch me while Inu Yasha's around."  
  
"Let's see shall we." Kagome smashed both eggs on top of Kikyo's head.  
  
Kikyo screamed and pointed at Kagome. "Aren't you going to do something."  
  
"How bout no." Inu Yasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
"We are so through, I hate you Inu Yasha." Kikyo turned a stormed away.  
  
"Damn it, we were never going out you stupid slut." Inu Yasha called after her.  
  
"Maybe she'll leave you alone." Miroku said.  
  
"Hopefully. Come on lets go back to the dorm." Inu Yasha said pulling Kagome to the dorm with Sango and Miroku following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
k people, i did the nice thing and continue the story, now u do the nice thing and review. come on u know u wanna, u cant deny it. dont make me send the little vioces after u. review people and get a cookie. now im bribbing. o well. laterz people 


	14. Three Words

A/N This is the last chapter. I had to end it now because I no longer have ideas and so I'm finishing it. This will not be a very long chapter. Curse my brain. Well onto the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I highly doubt that a 13-year-old girl could ever own Inu Yasha, I am one of the unlucky people who don't own him. Now to wallow in self-pity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just My Luck  
  
Three Words  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hentai."  
  
  
  
BAM  
  
"But, Sango darling." Miroku began.  
  
"Miroku, how many times have I said never to touch me." Sango screamed.  
  
Miroku mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Sango asked with her boomerang in hand.  
  
  
  
"What good is it to have a girlfriend when you can't grope them?"  
  
Sango screamed in annoyance and started to beat Miroku with the giant boomerang.  
  
  
  
"Kick his ass Sango!" Kagome cheered from the couch.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha opened his door and peeked out. "What in hells is. Never mind. Stupid Miroku and his pervertness." Inu Yasha closed the door.  
  
  
  
"This is so fun." Kagome said cheerfully and ate her popcorn that just seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
  
"Keep. Your. Damned. Hands. Off. Of. Me. If. You. Want. To. Keep. Them." Sango said whilr hitting him with every word. She hit him one more time then stomped over to the couch. She sat down quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn hentai." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at her best friend and laughed.  
  
"What?" Sango snapped.  
  
Kagome laughed harder and held out her popcorn. "You want."  
  
"Shut up." Sango turned away from Kagome. "I know what you meant."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
  
  
Sango sighed. "Sorry, not you. Him." She pointed to the barly alive Miroku laying on the floor.  
  
Kagome looked at him and laughed harder. "You got your ass kicked. Will you ever learn?  
  
  
  
"He doesn't understand the word no, maybe I should imprint it on his forehead."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "And you say I'm insane."  
  
  
  
Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku. She grabbed his feet and walked over to his door and knocked.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha opened to door.  
  
"Move." Sango said and pushed him out of his room and dragged Miroku into the room.  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kagome. "how's it goin?" He asked and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha, you got kicked out." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You never do."  
  
"Real nice way to talk to your girlfriend." Kagome flicked one of his ears.  
  
  
  
"I know, I'm just so kind." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
  
  
"Cocky bastard."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled. "You know what."  
  
"What."  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was Kagome's turn to have a cocky smirk on her face. "So."  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a surprised look. "So, I said I love you. You say."  
  
"Um, thanks." Kagome just had to get Inu Yasha a little frustrated.  
  
  
  
"No, you don't say thanks."  
  
"How about, thats nice."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
  
  
There was a screamed 'Hentai' and some breaking noises.  
  
"Fine, I love you too." Kagome gave him a playful smile.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked once again. "I knew it all along."  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Cocky bastard."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ That sucked that sucked that sucked. oh well im done. *dances around room and headbamgs to Jimmy Eat World.* after all these years err, weeks, im finished. im sorry i said I would keep goin but this story has become harder to write. read my other stories, Lost In Your World and Hold Me Close To Your Heart. y do I feel so cheap sayin that.  
  
Shout outs!!! *Cricket chirps*  
  
K first, my best e bud Shinma, because of you I acually updated the story, without you the story would still be on chapter 4. thanks inu hanyou girl  
  
FLaMEChicK for giving the egg baby a name. Would you like to keep the egg baby as a gift. Never mind, it's dead, my deepest apoligies for killing the one you named. thanx  
  
Maxi for reviewing on like all my chapters, not many people do that  
  
Everyone who reviewed, thanks for clicking the button and typing a couple words, or alot.   
  
People who read, thanks for just readin it.  
  
I love all my reviewers thanks soooooo much *gives everyone who reviewed a cookie* hope to get a few more reviews after this. thanks everyone  
  
I doubt anyone read the shout outs but if you did arigato.  
  
ARIGATO EVERYONE, LOVE YA ALL.  
  
KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE AND YOUR ENIMIES CLOSER. 


End file.
